Enamored
by numb-butt
Summary: The truth is she wants a chance too. Tomochika/Haruka.


Uta no Prince-Sama (c) Broccoli

A/N: I just really like Tomochika and Haruka together so here we are even though this isn't exactly some lovey-dovey story between them. I also hope I'll get to write more for Tomochika since I do like her character with Masato and Otoya too. :)

* * *

"It's tough being a girl when there are so many hot princes around."

She had said it herself and yet, Tomochika knew that Haruka failed to understand the hidden meaning behind the words – Tomochika feels inferior to the men that surround the composer in their group STARISH and feels that she has no place in the running for Haruka's affection. How could she? All of the boys have differing qualities that give Haruka variety in her choice while Tomochika is a plain Jane.

Ichinose Tokiya is impossibly talented at everything – singing, acting, instruments, and so on. How one person affords to be so perfect puzzles Tomochika. Even the fact that he was the persona of Hayato who Haruka worshipped and aspired to be a composer for added to his chance of earning the girl's affection since he had her love before he even knew it. In retrospect, Tomochika had to work to even earn the friendship of Haruka.

Ittoki Otoya is the sweetest guy imaginable with no room for immense doses of negativity (at least not for long periods of time). He is upbeat and helps at an orphanage which reveals his character to be selfless as well. The love he could bestow on Haruka would be similar to just that and the idea of the two having a child would seal the deal. In comparison to him, Tomochika is the devil's advocate as she enjoys to toy with emotions occassionally to get herself ahead.

Jinguji Ren has the ability to charm any lady possible with his suave lingo and his cunning appeal. While he upholds this persona, his pessimistic side makes him appear as a man in need of saving and what lady would not want to mend a broken piece of art? While Tomochika would admit that she has her own form appeal and occasional female charm, she would never be able to compete on the same level as Ren.

Hijirikawa Masato is the most intellectual and passionate to the point that he puts most people to shame. He hides behind a silent persona but he has so much passion for his music that when given the opportunity he will wear an enormous smile and simply radiate the joy of a child who had no worries. Considering that Haruka shares the same passion, the two would be perfect as she would help him open up to be his true character. On the other end of the stick, Tomochika knows she loves music but not to the point where she becomes a whole new person where it is involved.

Kurusu Shou took the word determination to a new level as he is always managing to overcome any obstacle in front of him. This helps build up the idea that he would never give up on a lady he loves and it only made sense that Haruka would want to choose a man who never gives up. Where Shou lacks luck, Tomochika relies through it as it is what gets her by, not by continuous effort.

Shinomiya Natsuki is so affectionate that sometimes it hurts to watch, but it clearly reveals his devotion. His love for anything cute is a plus for Haruka since she shares the same level of cuteness as a baby panda bear. He would be able to provide a life of constant attention and affection while Tomochika knew she would occasionally need time away from a person despite her undying love for them.

Aijima Cecil bore the exotic look that attracts the majority of people along with the soul of a free man who only searches to please his love. From the first moment that he appeared, his connection with Haruka was impossible and they were instantly drawn to each other. While Tomochika knew that she formed a quick friendship with Haruka, it was nowhere near as quick as Cecil and without the connection that promised a future of romance.

Despite this competition though, Tomochika still holds onto the small moments wtih Haruka that allows hope to shine through because the truth is she wants a chance too.


End file.
